Luck O' the Irish, Eh?
by AmberPaw
Summary: Raven from Teen Titans and a 12yearold girl from our world OK, more like Neopia... are sucked into Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. Can they get along? Will they get back? Full summary inside.


**Full Summary: Raven from Teen Titans and a 12yearold girl from our world OK, more like Neopia... are sucked into Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life. Can they get along? Will they get back? What is going to happen while they're there? Why am I asking you these questions? Rated K+ Just to be safe. Rating may go up or down. I changed catagory to crossovers because I had a sudden insparation. You'll understand soon enough.  
**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Harvest Moon, Neopets, or anything else I put in here but Becca.**

**Where is Forget-me-Not Valley, again?**

o0o0o0o T-Tower o0o0o0o

"Friends Raven, are you coming with us to the mall of shopping?" Starfires question held eagerness in it.

"No. I need to meditate." Ravens voice came from inside her room, of course.

Starfire sighed and turned away.

"Alright then…"

Ten minutes after the rest of the Titans left, Raven opened the door.

"Can't concentrate. What is going on?"

She took a quick look around. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except…

"Why is that stupid video game on?"

Raven walked into the living room to find that new video game, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, on the TV screen.

Suddenly, the main character popped up. The text box below him indicated that he was speaking.

It read:

'Ready for an adventure? Too bad. You're going on one any way!'

o0o0o0o Neopia o0o0o0o

"SERENADY! GET BACK HERE!" A particularly angry 12-year-old girl yelled up the stairs of her NeoHome.

"I will NOT go to see the Tooth Faerie!" a Christmas Cybunny shouted back.

"Your teeth need to be checked every 6 months. Get down here or you'll see MY dentist!"

The cybunny glared at her owner, but came down.

Her owner was fairly nice looking. Everyone said she was tall for her age 5 foot 3. She had brown hair that fell a little past her shoulder blades and had natural blonde highlights. The girl had brown eyes that usually contained a kindness, unless you were on her bad list.

"Becca…"

"No arguments!"

But on their way to the Tooth Faerie, they stopped at the toy store. For some reason, there was a Gamecube there with Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life playing.

The character popped up and said:

'Ready for an adventure? Too bad. You're going on one any way!'

o0o0o0o Forget-me-Not Valley-Midnight o0o0o0o

Out on the beach, two girls landed on the soft sand.

Or, more accurately, one landed on the sand and the other landed on the first girl.

"What the heck just happened?" Raven said as she tried to get up. "And whoever is laying on me better get off."

"Well sorry. I just fell out of the sky. Its hard to control where you land ya know." Becca jumped off Raven and brushed herself off. "Cool. Forget-me-Not Valley!" she grinned.

"You know where we are?" Raven blinked.

"Yeah. I love this video game! Its my second favorite!" Becca grinned. "I've only been inside it once before, but long enough to make some friends. C'mon. Unless you'd like to spend the rest of the night out here…"

"No way." Raven scowled.

She got up and Becca started walking. Raven followed her and wondered where they were headed.

It took an hour, though they only knew it because of Becca's watch, to reach a small hill.

Becca walked up it and entered a farm.

"What is taking you so long?" she called to Raven.

"Are you sure about this…?"

"Yes. The guy who owns this place is my good friend. Come on!"

Becca walked over to the main house and tried the door.

"Locked. D'Arvit. Looks like we can either sleep in the barn or out in the field."

"Why can't we just knock?" Raven asked, rolling her eyes.

"'Cuz Nami gets testy when you wake her up at 1 in the morning." Becca replied happily, and then dragged Raven to the barn.

Inside were a horse, cow, bull, sheep, and a goat.

"This is going to be a bit crowded." Raven muttered to herself.

Becca was saying hello to the animals.

"Oh, before I forget, here you go Fire." She held her hand out. There was a sugar lump there for the horse. Becca turned to Raven. "I have a secret room in here. This way."

The two girls walked to a corner of the room. There was a mat and under the mat was… A trapdoor, duh.

Becca climbed down the ladder and motioned for Raven to follow.

"Light, light…Where'd the light switch go? Ahhh, here we are!"

Light flooded the room, revealing three beds against one wall, two desks with computers, a small refrigerator, and several other items you'd find in a house.

"Wow." Raven couldn't help but be amazed at the room. "How did you get all this stuff down here?"

"I dragged it through a tunnel, which caved in later." Becca replied happily, and then went to shut the trapdoor. "David will know we're here anyway, but I don't want to let the animals fall in here."

"And David is the one who owns the farm?"

"No, that's Sam. David's his son. Now I suggest getting some sleep. I expect an early awakening…"


End file.
